


Gluntz x Michellee ship week 2020

by grass_tastes_bad_69



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, Bi Michellee, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gluntz also being a dork, Gluntz is hopelessly in love with her best friend, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Gluntz, Michellee being a dork, Michellee being overprotective, Michellee is too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, they both listen to girl in red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grass_tastes_bad_69/pseuds/grass_tastes_bad_69
Summary: Day one: bad puns/dad jokes/cheesy pick up lines/awkward flirtingDay two: songs/dancing/girl in redDay three: jealousy/angstDay four: comfort/love/first kissDay five: prideDay six: safety/overprotectiveDay seven: family time
Relationships: Gluntz/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> All of the days will be connected btw to make one story. (That sounds so confusing lmao basically every chapter is like a part of one story.)
> 
> Anyways, please be nice- I’m still a bit rusty when it comes to writing GEAH, Gluntz and Michellee.

“Come on, think positive! You totally got this! Remember, if you get nervous- just pretend everyone’s in their underwear!” Sam advised, although his face fell once he saw Gluntz’s flustered expression.

Sadly, he realized a bit too late that the last bit wasn’t good advice for the current situation...

“I- I didn’t mean like that, well- no, actually, DON’T pretend Michellee’s practically naked...maybe just pretend everyone’s in swimsuits! Wait no-“

“S-Sam, not helping...!” Gluntz peeped as she hid her red face in the palms of her hands.

“You’re right sorry- look Gluntz, just be yourself. Okay? You’re awesome.”

Gluntz peeked up from her hands at her short bestie, and smiled,”Thanks Sam.”

“Don’t sweat it, now- whats our catchphrase?”

“Heterosexuality was never an option.”

“Yes queen, now go get that girl!”

Gluntz took a deep breath, and turned around as she walked towards Michellee, who was tending to her plants outside of her house currently. 

Gluntz was a bundle of nerves- she had no idea what she was even doing at this point.

She didn’t even know if Michellee was into girls, she didn’t even know if Michellee was single- all she knew was that Michellee made her heart race and her knees weaken. That Michellee had found a home in her mind- and she had no idea if she’d ever move out.

“Hey Michellee,” Gluntz greeted, as she awkwardly waved.

“Oh, hey Gluntz!” the Who turned around to face her best friend.

Michellee was wearing sunglasses, a purple bucket hat, and overalls over a purple shirt. She had been watering all her plants before hand, while softly praising them.

Michellee tried to keep that part a secret from everyone- she probably feared that it was weird of her to talk to plants or something like that. Although Gluntz did occasionally hear her mumble things such as ‘you’ve grown so much’ and ‘you’re beautiful darling’ while she took care of them.

Gluntz thought it was cute, but she never told Michellee she heard her.

“So uh...well, um- I...” Gluntz looked over at Sam, who gave her a thumbs up.

The Knox gulped, and faced her crush once more,”do you uh....do you listen to girl in red?”

“Of course I do! I love her songs- which one is your favorite?” Michellee asked excitedly as she set her watering can down.

Gluntz let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding- okay, so there were two options...either Michellee was into girls, or she was just a straight girl with good music tastes.

“I really like ‘I wanna be your girlfriend’,” Gluntz answered, trying to drop subtle hints.

“I love that one too! I showed it to Guy actually- and he also really liked it!”

Gluntz deflated at the mention of Guy. Sam told her that they hadn’t made it official despite the kiss. Guy kept telling Sam that nothing was going on between the two.

Although Sam did tell her that he suspected the two might be hiding something...Gluntz was just hoping that they were just friends, but she also knew if you show someone a girl in red song- you’re probably not just friends.

Well, time for plan B.

“Hey uh- can you feel my jacket?” Gluntz asked as she nervously scratched the back of her neck.

Michellee gave her a confused look, but she obliged. The Who reached out and gently felt Gluntz’s black jacket.

“It’s made out of girlfriend material.” Gluntz finished, a newfound confidence coming over her suddenly.

Michellee looked up at the other, the joke suddenly dawning on her. Michellee went into a fit of giggles and snorts, the Who really did appreciate a good pun and cheesy jokes.

Michellee wiped the tears coming from her eyes, as Gluntz just stared at her in awe. Michellee was mesmerizing when she laughed...

“You really are my funniest friend!” Michellee exclaimed,”I’m sure someday someone will snatch you and your ‘girlfriend material’ jacket up.”

Gluntz deflated once more, the pride she felt from making Michellee leaking out of her body like a balloon.

Friend...


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s pretty short and sweet, but hope y’all like it anyways.

Gluntz laid down on Michellee’s bed, while Michellee dusted her dresser top. Once she finished, the Who plopped down on top of the bed next to Gluntz.

Gluntz’s heart began to race at the nearness of her crush. Her head was inches away from Michellee’s, if they just turned on their side- they might even be able to kiss...

Michellee reached for her phone, and opened up her music playlist.

“What are you doing?” Gluntz asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Suddenly, ‘I wanna be your girlfriend’ by girl in red began to blast at full volume.

Michellee got up from her bed, and lifted Gluntz up as well. She pulled the Knox close to her, as one of her hand laced around Gluntz’s hip.

Gluntz’s face turned a bright shade of red, she just hoped Michellee wouldn’t notice...

“Dance with me Gluntz!” 

Michellee twirled the knox around, as her bubbly laughter filled the air.

_ I don’t wanna be your friend  _

Gluntz’s heart was racing, and she found it hard to focus on anything except for Michellee’s lips.

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

They looked so soft...

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath  _


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer- I promise!!

Gluntz felt as if someone had dropped a rock on top of her chest. No- two rocks.

Michellee’s bubbly laugh filled the air, the one that Gluntz usually craved and sought out...It was now being used against her. 

“Guy, you’re so funny!” Michellee snorted as her hand landed onto Guy’s shoulder.

Gluntz watched as Guy tensed and became red at the sudden contact. 

She clenched her fists by her side, the yellow Knox usually didn’t get angry. No, no, no- she tried to stay positive and keep a smile on her face.

But something about the sight in front of her made her blood boil and head spin.

Gluntz knew these feelings were wrong- she knew she should’ve been happy for Michellee. Happy that her best friend found someone.

But she couldn’t help but wish...wish that she was the one making Michellee laugh like that. Wish that Michellee’s hand was on her shoulder. 

She wished....she wished she could call Michellee hers...


	4. Day Four

* * *

Michellee could tell that something was wrong with her best friend.

The Knox had barely said anything the whole movie- which was unusual for her. Most of the time the other couldn’t help but crack jokes every few minutes.

But now, Gluntz was completely silent. To be honest, it worried the Who.

Michellee shut off the movie she was barely even paying attention to, (because her focus was all on Gluntz) and sighed.

“Gluntz- you’ve been acting weird all day. Is something wrong?”

Gluntz barely acknowledged the other as she nervously fidgeted with her zipper,”I’m fine.”

“I can tell that you’re lying. Did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me so that way I can fix it.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just- I should get home. I’m tired anyways.”

Gluntz got up from the sofa, but before she could walk away Michellee jumped up and latched onto her arm.

“No! Gluntz I’m not letting you leave until you tell me what I did. I- I don’t want to lose you. Please, just let me fix thi-“

Gluntz spun around, all her pent up rage came bubbling out. It wasn’t directed at Michellee- but more so herself for even falling for her straight best friend in the first place.

“Don’t you get it?! You didn’t do anything, it’s all ME.”

“Gluntz you didn’t do anything wrong. What are you ta-“

“Yes I did! I- I’m practically sabotaging our friendship! All because of some stupid, petty feelings. Do you wanna REALLY know why I’ve been acting weird all day?! It’s because I couldn’t STAND seeing you flirt and laugh with Guy! Because I wished that were me!”

“Don’t you see- I’m just ruining everything for you. I’m messing everything up- like always. I can’t- I can’t do that. I can’t ruin your relationship with Guy just because of my jealousy!!”

“Gluntz....what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I like you Michellee! I’m saying I want to be the one to kiss you, and hold your hand- and I want to tell all of my cheesy jokes to you because I like you!”

The room went silent. Gluntz got her arm out of the other’s grasp, and was ready to walk away- until Michellee’s voice cut through the air.

“So you just weren’t going to tell me any of this? You were just going to walk out of my life forever just because you didn’t have the guts to tell me the truth? Do you really trust me that little?”

“It’s not like that Michellee- I was just trying to not ruin our friendship...but I can’t pretend anymore.”

“Why would something like this ruin our friendship?”

“Because you don’t feel the same way!”

“How do you know that?!” Michellee snapped.

“You just assumed that I didn’t like you, you just assumed that I didn’t constantly over analyze everything single thing you did? You assumed I didn’t listen to ‘I wanna be your girlfriend’ while I fell asleep just cause it reminded me of you? You assumed I don’t use that shirt you left over here that one time as a goddamn pillow case?!”

“Michellee I-“

“No, let me speak Gluntz. Because YOU never gave me the option to before. I don’t like Guy. I thought I did- but we both realized that we’re better off as friends. That’s all we are. But, just like everything else- you assumed.”

“Michellee are you...are you saying you...well...”

“Yes I like you Gluntz!”

Everything went silent, as the two woman stared at each other. Michellee’s face was scrunched up in anger, while Gluntz was still processing Michellee’s words.

This couldn’t be true...Michellee couldn’t possibly like her...this must be a joke, a dream!

Gluntz’s mind raced. A millions thoughts ran through her head all at once.

Yet, suddenly, everything went silent

Michellee pushed Gluntz up against the wall forcefully, as her lips met Gluntz’s.

Not missing a beat, Gluntz began to kiss the other with as much want and energy that Michellee was.

They both had wanted this so long- it was hard for them to wait one second longer. 


	5. Day Five

Michellee cuddled with a sleeping Gluntz, her strong and furry arms were wrapped around the Who in a gentle, but firm hold.

Michellee listened to the other’s soft snores, they were adorable. Last night was still fresh in her mind, she couldn’t believe all that actually happened...

Before this whole thing, Michellee was terrified of her feelings. Terrified that she was into her best friend, who was also a girl.

She wasn’t just scared of the rejection either- more so what that made her. Michellee had grown up in a household where tradition came above everything.

Woman wore dresses and cooked, and the men wore pants and worked. Anything else was seen as unnatural.

Even when Michellee had to get a job as a bean counter when her husband died, her family looked down upon her for that.

Her family didn’t even like that she took up painting as a hobby either.

For years Michellee was convinced that anything other than a woman and a man in a relationship was weird. 

Although, soon she found herself...looking at other girls just a bit too long. Craving their touch. Admiring them from afar. Basically, all the things she also did with boys. 

Michellee had had these...urges for what seemed like her entire life. She used to think she was being punished. She used to stay up late at night crying and wishing that she was different.

The feelings did die down once she married E.B’s father though. Michellee thought that what she had felt was just a phase, that she could move on from it now.

Until she developed a huge crush on Gluntz...

She wanted those feelings to be gone. She wanted to be normal again. She just felt so...so broken. 

And, worse of all- she was scared. 

Michellee would jump more easily, would make sure she locked the doors every night- because for some reason she was sure that somehow someone would find out- and then teach her a lesson.

Michellee was always a very cautious and worried person, and although she was trying to lessen up recently- she couldn’t help it. She was terrified of everything and everyone.

Yet, weirdly enough, being in Gluntz’s arms...it made her feel safe. 

As she snuzzled closer to Gluntz, she decided that this...this couldn’t be unnatural.

She decided in that moment that she liked boys, and girls. And she was okay with that.

For once in her life, she felt pride about who she was.


	6. Day Six

“Michellee- I think you’re going a bit overboard.”

“I think you’re going under board.”

“Is that even a word?”

Michellee glared at the Knox with a small frown.

Gluntz knew that the other feared for her whenever she went out, it was noticeable in the way she would instantly perk up when she came home.

She understood why she was afraid for her, Glurfsburg was a small town with small minded people. It wasn’t the safest place for people like them.

But Gluntz preferred to think about more positive things instead. 

So when her girlfriend insisted that whenever she left the house- (even to go to the store) she brought mace, a whistle, a switchblade, and then called Michellee every thirty minutes so that way she told the other that she was okay...

Well, it was a bit much.

“I’ll be fine- okay? I just need to go to the grocery store- I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

Michellee nodded, before planting a kiss on the Knox’s lips.

“Be safe.”

“I will.”

-

Michellee paced around the living room as shepanicked. 

Gluntz hadn’t called her in an hour and thirty minutes, and she wasn’t answering her calls either...what if she had gotten in a car accident? Or worse, what if someone-

No, Michellee didn’t even want to think about that.

She wondered if maybe it was appropriate to call all the hospitals and see if Gluntz was at any of them...

Suddenly, the door opened, and her girlfriend stepped in the bags of groceries.

“Hey babe, sorry for not calling. My phone di-“

Michellee ran up to Gluntz and gathered her into a tight hug as she sobbed uncontrollably.

“Yo-you’re alright! I-I thought I los-lost you!” She said in between loud sobs.

Gluntz felt extremely guilty for making her girlfriend feel so worried about her. She really didn’t think that the other would be this upset...She knew she was overprotective, but definitely not to this extent.

Gluntz rubbed her back comfortingly as she quietly shushed her and whispered,”Its alright, I’m here. I’m fine. Everything’s fine. We’re all safe.”

“I...I thought I lost you- jus, just like I lost him...”

‘Lost him’? What did Michellee mean by that? She didn’t know, but she decided she’d ask her about that later.

Right now, she had a girlfriend to comfort and calm down.

-

An hour or two later, Michellee had calmed down, and was laying on the couch snuzzled up next to Gluntz.

“Hey, Michellee, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Earlier you said something about how you...’lost him’, what did you mean by that?”

Michellee went silent, Gluntz could tell that this must’ve been something that still pained the other to talk about.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too,” Gluntz quickly added on.

“No, no- you deserve to know the truth...”

Michellee gulped,”Well, EB’s father he...he died. And when I lost him- I guess, well- I become so terrified all of a sudden. Terrified not only for myself, but everyone I cared about. Like E.B....I couldn’t stand the thought of losing anyone else. It hurt so much the first time.”

Gluntz became saddened by the others words. All this time she thought the other was just overprotective for no reason, when in reality she just was scared of losing the people she cared about once more.

“But I...I guess sometimes I do go overboard and overreact...I’m trying to be better at that.”

Gluntz kissed Michellee’s forehead softly,”It’s okay. I understand.”

After a long talk, the two agreed Gluntz would carry mace when she went out, and call Michellee every two hours, and to let her know if her phone’s battery was low.

That night, Gluntz decided she’d never make the other worry about her again. She’d also protect her, and help her through her fears.

Because goddamitt she loved that woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so trash y’all I’m sorry lmao


End file.
